eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Shard of Hate: Utter Contempt (Solo)
__TOC__ Introduction In the wake of Lanys T'Vyl's demise, the throne of Hate was vacant. Saryrn the Mistress of Torment and Ullkorruuk the Archtraitor battled for supremacy, each attempting to claim the seat of power for themselves - a decision they would both soon regret. Much to their dismay, the rightful god of Hate, Innoruuk, was restored and regained his throne with little effort on his part. The vile god vows that they will pay the price for their insolence and arrogance! Woe to any traveler who dares to explore the revitalized Shard of Hate, the celestial home to the aforementioned divine father of spite and malevolence. Your presence here is unwelcome, no matter your blood, your alignment, or your past actions. All will meet merciless resistance at the hands, claws, and teeth of the newly reunified minions of Hate! But the unique treasures and great power that await inside beckon the bravest and the boldest Norrathians, as they have in ages past. Will fate see your name added to the ranks of victorious heroes or those of the defeated insurrectors? Notes * Multiple nameds can be spawned within this zone. Which ones you get depends on the order in which you slay the trash mobs, and other actions. You won't get all of them in one trip. * You will get three nameds in various parts of the zone, then a name at the , and a final named in . * Dispelling every monster in the zone is really a good idea. Named * is at . ** Spawned by slaying non-aggro in the zone. * '''Cantankerous Triumvirate' ** , , and together within the , which is entered by clicking the doors of the . * on the balcony above the transporter in the . ** Spawned by killing , , and , which makes the fourth transporter active. * is within the , which is entered by clicking the doors of the .'' * appears on the stairs in ** Spawned by killing , found near the . * spawns from the fountain in the ** Spawned by killing the wandering to obtain Venomous Sword Oil. Use the poison, then kill all the . * Gruesome Twosome ** , and together within the , which is entered by clicking the doors of the . * in the at . ** Kill and loot , , , , and , then delete the armor from your inventory. * spawns at a grave to one side of the ** Spawned by clearing the , then clicking the tombstone. * is a carrion golem found walking between the and around . ** Spawned by right-clicking the golem, then sprinkling with Ire Dust, collected from clickable barrels all around the zone. * roams along the dirt near . ** Spawned by looting a mask of a horned skull on one of the librarian platforms in or near , then use the mask to be able to see and kill the shadowed mobs that spawn from portals that appear all over the zone. ** The skull can also sometimes be found in * spawns in the ** ''Spawned by killing in the zone. * is a carrion golem that spawns in the ** Spawned by right-clicking '''a partially eaten corpse', then sprinkling with Ire Dust, collected from clickable barrels all around the zone.'' * is on the stairs at the ** Spawned by killing one of the following: , , , , or . Next, kill , and , in that order. * & * ** Spawned by killing and in , , and along the path near . * ** Spawned by clicking the 4 bone sconces in the and killing the orbs that emerge from them. * is at the top of the stairs at the ** Spawned by slaying , , , and * spawns beside the organ in the . ** Spawned by clicking on '''musical notes' that appear in random locations.'' * spawns on the stage in . ** Spawned by killing the and as well as in , then defiling the three statues. Match the color of the illuminated stage section. * is at ** Spawned by slaying (along the path near ), then pick up and move the slain chests to a marked spot in front of '''a hungry chest' .'' * ** Spawned by killing in the south part of the zone. * appears on the steps of the at . ** ''Spawned by slaying the on either side of the around and . Monsters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * POIs * * * * * * * * * Credits